aCoTaR madness
by LJ Baby Dragon
Summary: A series of questions that I answer. I'm not sure who made it, but the credit is on the story.


**Okay, so I was reading this aCoTaR thing, and thought it might be fun. Also, my opinions might be different to yours, that doesn't make me right and you wrong, or vice versa, I'm just saying. My opinions of Tamlin might be weird, I read aCoMaF first, then aCoTaR last, so... **

**Credit to the fanfic writer who wrote the PJO challenge (they also wrote this one). I found the challenge off u/7845869/angelesblackqueen (angelesblackqueen)**

**You can find her version: s/12518253/1/The-Culmination-of-Insanity-ACOTAR-Challenge**

**okay here we go! **

1\. Rhys

2\. Ianthe

3\. Cassian

4\. Feyre

5\. Tamlin

6\. Hybern

7\. Amren

8\. Mor

9\. Nesta

10\. Elain

11\. Lucien

12\. Azriel

1\. Have you ever read a 7/11?

Amren/ Lucien.

No I have not, but now that it is mentioned, I would like to read/ write one, so that may be coming in the future!

2\. Do you think 4 is hot?

Feyre

Not really, I would call her more _otherworldly _or perhaps mysterious. If I was a guy, most likely. But, I am not, so...

3\. What is 12 got 8 pregnant?

Mor/ Azriel

Um, yeah, I think I'd be on board with that. I (sadly) don't think it'll happen, but if it does, I definitely won't be unhappy. (And no, I don't really like Elriel, I don't think all 3 Archeron sisters should be with the Illyrian 'brothers'. Too much.

4\. Can you recall any fics about 9?

Nesta

Mostly Nessian fluff of some sort, but there is rumored to be a 5th aCoTaR book that'll have some Nesta perspective in it.

5\. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?

Ianthe/ Hybern

They can rot in hell together for all I care. Ianthe had no right to treat anyone the way she did, and she is a prime example of the fact that males/ men can be sexually abused as well. Hybern kind of had a motive, but that doesn't cut it. Also, he killed Father Archeron. That is unforgivable. Fortunately, no children, because I'm pretty sure that at some point in the series, someone (probably an Illyrian) kicked Hybern in the balls hard enough to ensure he never has children. It would be interesting to see if their kids turned out good guys or bad guys though...

6\. 5/9 or 5/10?

Tamlin/Nesta or Tamlin/Elain?

No to both. I know Tamlin _technically_ helped save Rhys's life, but he's a tool. He would break Elain, but Nesta would probably keep up with him in nastiness and she'd (hopefully) kill him.

7\. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 making out?

Amren walks in on Ianthe and Azriel making out.

Where was that Shadow singer? I was gonna kill him! I'll just check he- "IANTHE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ianthe was in the Nigh court! How? Then, I was a second figure move through the shadows. Azriel? "Um, what." I made it a statement, not a question. "I- uh, I've been meaning to tell you guys-" Az sounded sheepish, but also a little scripted. "He's in love with me and I'm in love with him!" Ianthe interrupted. "Shut up whor-"

"AZ TELL HER SHE CAN'T SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY!" Ianthe shrieked.

"Um, Amren, you can't speak to" Az gulped. "My- my love like that." Ianthe smirked at me smugly. "I don't care if you're Rhys's mate, I'm kicking you out, cow. This is obviously a plot to get into the night court." I snarled. "RHYS! We have an intruder! She's trying to get Azriel!" I hollered. Rhys winnowed in, along with Cassian, Feyre and Nesta. Oh, I almost felt sorry for Ianthe. _Almost_. Without a word, Rhys used the shadows to grab Ianthe, and they all winnowed away, to where, I don't know.

"Want to tell me what all that was about?" I glared at Azriel.

"She made me. I don't know how but she did. Can you make me forget it?" He pleaded.

"Maybe." I sauntered off.

8\. Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.

Elain waits patiently for Cassian to arrive from the war camps, and each time she soothes him to sleep as the nightmares grip him.

9\. Is there such thing as a 1/8 fic?

Not to my knowledge, but there is probably some out there. THEY'RE COUSINS THAT'S INCEST AND IT'S GROSS.

10\. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic

Amren/Azriel

Hmmm. These Broken Creatures, would probably be the name. Reminding everyone that at our roots, we are the same.

11\. Does anyone on your friends list read 3/8?

Only one of my friends has read the SJM books, and no she doesn't read that.

12\. Does anyone on your friends list write/ draw 11?

Lucien

No.

13\. Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?

I don't think so, but there are a couple that I wouldn't put it past to do that. Tbh, I don't think Feyre would participate, unless she was tied to the bed and/or threatened with family dying. Even then, she'd probs be reluctant.

14\. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?

Rhys, Hybern, Azriel

Warning: Gayness and killing ahead lol

15\. When was the last time you read a fic about 5?

Tamlin

Nope. Haven't read one that is mainly Tamlin, which is good, I guess?

16\. 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship, until 9 runs off with 7. 1, broken hearted, has a hot one night stand with 11, and has a brief and unhappy affair with 6, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 12.

Rhys and Amren are in a happy relationship, until Nesta runs off with Amren. Rhys, broken hearted, has a hot one night stand with Lucien, and has a brief and unhappy affair with Hybern, then follows the wise advice of Tamlin and finds true love with Azriel.

Um, if you're happy, I guess I ship it?

17\. What title would you give this fic?

Don't Let Nesta Steal Bae

18\. How would you feel if 7 and 8 were in a heated arguement?

Amren and Mor

Abso-fricking-lutely terrified. I would be running for my life.

19\. What would you do if 5 was a close friend of your sibling's?

Tamlin

Disown sibling and/or kill one/both of them.

20\. How would you feel if you saw 8 and 11 in a closet with a rubber ducky?

Mor and Lucien

A) Something is really wrong

B) She only dislikes Beron's blood, not Helion's. hehehehehe

21\. How would you feel if 2 dissed you in the worst way possible?

Ianthe

Ready to kill. ***snarls***

22\. If you saw 9 and 3 in a bed together, how would you react?

Nesta and Cassian

First: AAAAHHHHHH MY EYES MY BEAUTIFUL EYES I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KNOCK FROM NOW ON

Second: ADHSJHSJHDSFGFGSJDSHJSD they've finally gotten over themselves and got together!

23\. You just came home from school and all your friends hate you. Plus, you got an F on the biggest project of the year. Your parents grounded you and you've only just escaped to your room after a long scolding, only to find 10 rooting around through your stuff. How do you react?

Elain

CASSIAN WHY IS ELAIN GOING THROUGH MY STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF?!

24\. What would you do if 1 was emo and slit their wrists?

Rhys

AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm here for you *soothing noises* here let me do this for you it's okay shhhhhhhhhhhh

25\. 4 gave you a daisy. How do you react?

Feyre

Smile, then wonder why Feyre's giving me a daisy.

26\. 6 stole your hairbrush. What do you do?

Hybern

Kill him with it.

27\. 7, 9, and 4 have banded together and are singing the most annoying song in the world at the top of their lungs at 3AM. What's your first thought?

Amren, Nesta and Feyre.

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?!

28\. 2 and 11 are your teachers. How do you react?

Ianthe and Lucien

Drop out, but not before making Ianthe's teaching career a wreck. And graffitiing her car too. *hehehe*

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR


End file.
